Doctor Who: Reunion in the Storm
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: A crack in the Time Vortex, just another day in the office for the Doctor (Clara/11 friendship) (Rose/11)


Doctor who

The Reunion in the Storm

(Please review; this is the first Doctor Who fic, please review)

The Tardis span and jerked violently sending the Doctor and Clara flying into the railings and into the console.

"Doctor!" Clara screamed as she gripped the railings tight "what the hell is happening?!"

The Doctor who was busy holding onto the console locked eyes with her "The Time Vortex had a crack in it, we're falling through across the void!" he yelled back as he gripped the console tighter.

"How is that possible?!" Clara shouted back as the Tardis wheezed and groaned painfully.

"It's Not Possible! It's extremely impossible!" The Doctor looked at the screen as he held on tight.

"Clara, we're about to land!" The Doctor shouted his warning and Clara held onto the railings tighter.

"Land!" she snorted "don't you mean crash" she shrieked

"Ok yeah, we are about to crash" The Doctor howled loud over the rising volume of the Tardis groaning.

"Oh God!" she screamed as the Tardis span out of control.

(Doctor Who theme)

The Doctor and Clara screamed and yelled out loud as the Tardis Groaning became louder until The Ship crashed sending Clara and The Doctor onto the ground hard.

"ugh ow" Clara groaned out softly as she slowly got to her feet with her hands gripped firmly on the railings as she looked at the Doctor who was now on his feet looking at the Tardis control panel, his face and eyes filled with sadness.

"Doctor?" Clara asked softly placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

"We got to get outta here" he whispered looking back at her, his eyes looked older and pained.

"Where are we?" Clara asked softly looking to the door curiously.

"A place where I don't want to be?" he sighed softly "I'd rather face Trenzalore" he whispered softly.

Clara looked at him, her eyes filled with tears as she slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" he said incredulously.

"Don't you ever say that again?" she muttered as a tear fell down her cheek and he sighed softly pulling her into a gentle hug as she sobbed gently against his body.

The Tardis groaned softly and slowly the Lights came on and the Doctor smiled softly but his eyes were filled with pain, hurt and sadness.

"The Tardis says she needs to recharge before we leave" he pulled back and kissed her for head and began to fiddle with the console.

"How long will that take?" Clara asked softly looking at him as he messed with the controls.

"A few hours… Maybe a day or so" he sighed as he stroked the Tardis controls gently "Poor old girl is out of her universe… and so are we" he walked towards the door slowly and stared for a few minutes "Don't make it be her world" he muttered and opened the doors and sighed, the sky was filled with zeppelins as they hovered overhead.

Doctor's POV:

No, please not here, not her world, I sighed silently as I looked back at Clara but at the same time I felt a little excited and I gave her a pained smile and held a hand out to her "come on, Let's go" she giggled like a kid and ran down to me and I chuckled, oh she was cute when she giggled but in the end my heart will always belong to my yellow and pink angel, my bad wolf, Rose Tyler.

We walked together for a while when the sight of an advertisement board introducing Torchwoods newest device, a door field.

"What the hell is a door field?" Clara asked me softly as we gazed at the board.

"It's basically a force field but localised for doorways and windows, this one though must have been harnessed from the Magnetised EMP grenades they used for the Cybermen years ago" I explained slowly "EMP doesn't kill the Cybermen it knocks the Emotion inhibiter offline giving them back their souls but the process is irreversible, they can't be saved" I muttered "some Cybermen can't handle the floods of emotions that come when the inhibiter is knocked offline and they go berserk and later… blow up"

I finished my sentence and she gave my hand a light squeeze and I smiled at her and used my screwdriver on the advertisement and the special announcement came on the screen 'tonight. Torchwood industries are having a double celebration for the release of the new frontline and home defence system The Door Field, and Pete Tyler's Daughter Rose's Engagement to the dashing Dr John Smith" I switched it off and looked around the area, noticing the hover boards, and the personal security armed with high-tech weaponry "no wonder there was a crack in the time vortex" Clara looked at me curiously.

"So many changes in time had caused serious damage to both worlds" I muttered silently and she gave me a confused look. I sighed softly "I will explain afterwards, right now we got to go and get ready" I grinned as we walked back to the Tardis.

"Why? She asked me curiously.

"Because we have a party to attend" I opened the door to let her in before following inside.

6 Hours of tinkering around with the wardrobe and finding the suitable tux for the occasion, I looked at the bowtie and smiled bright looking at Clara who gave me a smirk shaking her head "what… Bowties are cool" she burst out laughing loud and walked to the console room.

The Tardis had enough energy to land us just behind the Tyler mansion, I hated to do this but it needed to be done, I put it on silent and cloaked the ship so nobody knew we were here, we left and headed round to the front door, I drew my psychic paper and showed the front doors man and he gave us a bright smile and bowed "this way milord and ladyship" he led the way while Clara smirked softly and I grinned at her.

"Lord and Lady Smith" soon the Lord title had Jackie and Pete greeting us personally which made me smirk to myself.

"Uh Richard Smith" I greeted them and they smiled greeting us "meet my… wife Clara" I squeaked the word wife and Clara played along well.

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Tyler" she greeted in her posh voice and I smiled bright as they smiled showed us to the drinks, soon they left us alone to greet the other guests.

"Wife?" Clara smiled up at me and I fixed my bowtie glaring at her playfully "don't let it go to your head" I replied to her and she giggled softly "Too Late" I groaned and looked down 'this is going to be bad' and with that thought we circulated around the guests, I had to fend for my life as Clara's hand made its way to my a…. 'Whoa there' I stopped her hand roaming and she giggled and walked ahead 'I take that back, this was not going to be bad, it was going to be hell' I mumbled under my breath as I followed her to the other guests.

"So want to explain what you were saying earlier" Clara whispered to me softly.

"Time is… infinite" I started softly before turning to look into her eyes "It does not stop at the borders of reality and sometimes when there is so many changes in one point in time, the time line stretches to try and compensate for the change, sooner or later one time line gets stretched to the point where it fade's or scars before the inevitable snap" my eyes stayed glued on my metacrisis clone and Rose Tyler.

"Why?" she asked me curiously

"Because the technology is way beyond this time and universe, probably either fell through the void or…" I glared at the metacrisis as he walked towards the study "or somebody is showing off for his fiancé" I growled as I walked towards the study as Clara eyes were glued to my back as I retreated from her place.

I opened the door slowly and the Metacrisis had his back turned to me and I smiled darkly as I locked the door using my sonic screwdriver.

"Hello again" I said warmly and he stiffened in shock before turning to face me, with a sonic screwdriver clutched firmly in my hands.

"Doctor?" he said with shock and surprise as he looked between the dark look on my face and the Sonic in my hands.

"You've been busy" I started "so much advanced technology in this world, too much" I growled threatening as I moved closer.

I pointed towards the T.V "the world is falling to pieces because of your showing off for Rose" I pushed him.

He stumbled back and sighed softly "I had no idea this would happen"

"How could you not!" I raised my voice "your me damn it" I walked away back to the door when he called out "Doctor?" I turned to face him "don't hold it against Rose?" I sighed sadly "as much as I have changed, my feelings for her have not" I unlocked the door and straightened my bowtie before heading through and joined Clara by the buffet table.

I watched as John Smith aka my metacrisis clone walked over to Rose who gave him a curious look.

"Come along Clara" I whispered to her softly and she took my hand and we walked away.

We was now outside where I parked the Tardis and she uncloaked in all her beauty, it was time to go home as soon as I deleted all advanced weaponry from this universe.

The sound of running footsteps behind me drew my attention.

Rose was running towards my direction with tears in her eyes before coming to a complete stop a few metres ahead "Doctor?" she muttered sadly and I smiled to her giving her a light nod "Hello Rose" she smiled as she pounced on me, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and sobbed softly, I held her tight in my arms and smiled softly.

"You've changed your face" she whispered into the crook on my neck and I felt the fast double beat of my hearts.

"Radiation poisoning" I gave her a sad smile as I pulled away slowly and stroked her hair "Rose Tyler, Defender of the earth" I started softly "you still want to know what I never said on Bad Wolf Bay?" she grinned softly and nodded excitedly "Rose Tyler, I love you" I gave her a soft smile and she pressed her lips firmly to mine "I love you too Doctor" I replied between kisses and I smiled brighter (if possible) she pulled back and looked into my eyes "you'll always be my Doctor" she whispered softly and I nodded to her and she cried softly "you're going to leave again" she knew me so well "This world is falling to pieces, I am going to fix it but I can never return" she sniffed and nodded her head as I turned away from her and entered the Tardis.

Reader's POV:

The Doctor walked around the console and left to go to the wardrobe to get a new Bowtie, unbeknownst to him that the Tardis had allowed an extra visitor, Rose begged the Tardis to bring her but in the end the Tardis loved Rose and brought her anyway. Rose hit in her old Room knowing the Doctor visited regularly as he missed her, she smiled softly when he entered and she coughed softly.

"AHH Rose!" he screeched loud and she laughed softly.

"Hey Doctor" she giggled and smiled softly to him

"How are you here?" he asked curiously and she answered back "The Tardis let me and I want to keep a Promise I made" she smiled thinking back to that day _"how long you going to stay with me?" he asked and she smiled replying "forever" _he smiled.

"What about the Metacrisis Me and your family?" he asked

"He knows and understands and as for my family, well let's just says I have been waiting and planning for a long time" he looked like a gaping fish and Rose burst out laughing harder and he smirked.

"Rose Tyler" he said softly "what am I going to do with you?" he chuckled

"Well Doctor, We can save those for tonight, your room" she winked and he chuckled as his eyes darkened "But for now… Kiss me" and that he did, he pulled her body tight against him and kissed her like never before.

(Please enjoy and review)

Lycanboy666


End file.
